


Sparkles?

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is confused by Castiel’s wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Written for the comment_fic prompt Dean/Castiel “Dude are your wings sparkling?”
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Dean has never seen Castiel’s wings in daylight. He’s starting to think they only exist in the darkness of Dean’s motel room.

It’s not until they're in some random field, fresh blood still dripping from the machete onto the recently bloomed lilacs that Dean sees them in the light of day.

He must be seeing things because Castiel’s wings can’t really look like that.

“Dude, are your wings sparkling?”

Castiel looks over his shoulder as if he’s never noticed the giant appendages before. “Oh. Yes, that does happen.”

“I would get stuck with the Edward Cullen of angels,” Dean bemoans.

“I do not understand that reference.”

“Of course you don’t.”


End file.
